Príncipe oscuro
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Siempre lo observaba desde las sombras, alejada en la distancia contemplando la perfección de todo lo que él era, de todo lo que él representaba para ella. Advertencia hay OC.


**¡Hola-Mina-san!**

 **Aquí vengo con un Oneshot que se me ocurrió hoy. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Va dedicado a mi hermana que me había pedido esta historia desde hace meses. Y bueno, finamente cumplí.**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

Grandes, brillantes, límpidos, bondadosos, con una extraña fortaleza que parecían ser labrados por la experiencia de varias batallas superadas...

¿O no?

Bueno... No exactamente... tal vez sí, tal vez no... por primera vez desde su despertar se sentía algo confundido ante los desconcertados y sorprendidos ojos que se posaban sobre él, pero además de toda esa descripción que le había llamado la atención y lo había hecho presentarte frente a esa joven que definitivamente no llegaba a las dieciocho primaveras, fue que sus ojos no reflejaban solo cualidades dignas de aguien benevolente y puro, había algo más... algo enterrado detrás de todo lo aparente... profundo... profundo... muy profundo... ¿Qué era exactamente? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, no lo veía... Entonces... si así era, ¿por qué llevaba esa incertidumbre tan corrosiva en las entrañas?

 _Percepción._

Sí, probablemente era eso, o quizás instinto, el instinto primitivo y animal de una bestia guerrera cuya sangre había sido forjada por generacicones y generaciones atrás que llevaba en la sangre e inexoramente mandaba sobre sus acciones.

 _La sangre no se podía negar y tarde o temprano gobernaba sobre el destino inapelable de miles de años de barbarie cruel y sanguinaria._

Siguió cavilando, elucubrando, maquinando... ¡¿Qué diablos era?! ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención una simple terrícola de una mirada que ni en un millón de años tomaría en cuenta. Era frustante. Sin embargo, y a juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que ya llevaba contemplandola, no podía ser algo de poca importancia, a alguien como él no le llamaba la atención algo trivial. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había detrás de lo aparente? Y aún más importante... ¿qué había detrás de eso?

Algo había.

Sí, sí... algo... algo... marchito, muerto, purulento, torcido, virulento, enfermo... ¿roto? No. Imposible. Totalmente imposible. Esa terrícola era casi una simple niña.

-¿Q-Qué quiere...? -balbuceó la joven de cabellos oscuros. Ahora tenía una clara expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Ese hombre de negro había aparecido de repente frente a ella y la observaba desde hacía varios minutos atrás, y ella, por alguna inexplicable razón, se había quedado paralizada ante su presencia.

Él no le contestó, la seguía observando, escrutandola hasta encontrar qué era lo que le llamaba la antención de alguien tan endeble como lucía esa humana.

-No importa. -concluyó él para sí mismo.

Y luego de eso, él se marchó volando. Podía haberla matado con un solo movimiento, tan fácil como respirar el aire que los humanos habían contaminado durante siglos, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era otra incógnita que quedaría sin resolver, guardado en el espacio de su mente donde también quedaría la incertidumbre de lo que sea que le había llamado la atención acerca de esa niña. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que ella traía la muerte consigo.

Llegó a la cabaña. Ahí lo esperaba su aliado, su compañero de futura conquista.

-Llegas tarde. -habló el de piel verde.

-No le veo el problema. -dijo el de traje negro.

-¿Has estado jugando con esa mujer nuevamente? -inquirió.

"Esa mujer". Él por poco lo olvidaba. Sí. Aquella mujer militar que se empeñaba en acosarlo con el absurdo proposito de matarlo. ¡Cuánta insolencia!

-No, no la he visto hoy.

-Aún no entiendo por qué no la matas.

-Diversión. -sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hasta que no ejecutemos el plan quiero entretenerme un poco. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue?

-Lo maté. -repuso.

La sonrisa del de negro se amplió aún más. Estaba por decir algo pero el otro se le adelantó.

-Pero hay un problema.

Eso hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Gowasu dijo algo inquietante antes de que muriera en mis manos.

Zamasu hizo una pausa larga, esperaba que Black dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, en cambió, se limitó a esperar paciente hasta que el kaioshin continuara.

-Dijo que había alguien capaz deternos. Un ser de otra dimensión con un poder descomunal.

Al de cabellos alborotados no le gustaba lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo.

-Ya hemos matado a todos los Kaioshins, por ende, los dioses de la destrucción también están muertos. ¿Quién podría ser más poderosos que ellos?

-Hay un individuo que es infinitamente más poderoso que ellos, y no estoy hablando de Zeno-sama. -aseguró con una expresión alarmante.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Black.

-Son solo palabras de un viejo kaioshin. Lo que me dices es imposible.

-Leí su mente. Decía la verdad. Ese ser es implacable, pero hay métodos para destruírlo, debemos ir a su dimensión y hacerlo. Su poder es tan grande que no importa si es de otra dimensión. Si se entera de lo que estamos por hacer es probable que venga y nos destruya.

-¿Por qué piensas que se enterará?

-Porque saberlo es parte de su poder.

Zamasu hablaba enserio, entonces a Black no le quedó otra opción más que tomarselo con la misma seriedad.

-¿Tienes el anillo?

-Sí, pero no servirá de nada. Ese anillo solo viaja en el tiempo. Eso no nos sirve. Necesitamos ir a otra dimensión.

Estaban en problemas.

-0o0-

Cantaba con una voz que parecía que alguien estaba matando a un gato, pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciera de manera alegre y risueña. Estaba perdida en los recuerdos de su amado mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos azules. Su estancia en la Tierra le había impregnado un extraño sentido de la moda y la femineidad apesar de que no era humana. Había robado un par de tiendas de ropa para dama con el objetivo de lucir hermosa para _él_. Tal vez así algún día se fijaría en ella. Pero... había un pequeño problema... un mero detalle... ¡Él no la había visto nunca! Ella nunca se había presentado ante él. ¡¿Y cómo hacerlo?! Él era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan malvadamente atractivo y seductor. Era imposible no estar enamorada de él. La manera en cómo asesinaba a sus victimas era extasiante, alusinante, tan exquisitamente placentero que le brillaban los ojos cuando lo miraba. Lo malo era que desde que lo había conocido -y se había enamorado de él a primera vista- nunca se había animado a acercarsele. Siempre lo observaba de lejos contemplando la obra de arte que era su cruel masacre. ¡Cuánta sangre! ¡Cuánta carne carbonizaba! ¡Cuántos cuerpos cercenados! Definitivamente era el hombre de sus sueños. Él era mavado, diabólico, sádico, perverso, oscuro... ¡Todo lo que ella amaba! Esa infinita maldad emanada desde cada uno de los poros de Black -así lo llamaban-, y su inexorable poderío lo envolvían de un magnetismo que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, sin mencionar que era tan apuesto como solo él podía serlo. ¿Había hombre más perfecto? La respuesta era claramente negativa.

Esperó como siempre en la parte del bosque acostumbrada. Desde hacía varios meses atrás había descubierto la cabaña dónde él vivía con un extraño ser de piel verde. No le importaba, mientras no fuera con una mujer, claro. Nadie más que ella debía estar con él. Y si no podía estarlo, ninguna fémina permanecería a su lado. Ahí había otro problema, un problema de nombre Mai, según había averiguado. Mai era una mujer militar a cargo del ejercito más poderoso del mundo, aquella mujer idiota se le daba por acosar a su amado Black. Bien, ese no era realmente el problema, el problema era que Black no la mataba. ¡¿Por qué no lo hacía?! Tan solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre. ESE ERA EL VERDADERO PROBLEMA. Si su querido Black no la había exterminado era porque de alguna manera le interesaba, y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¡Pues matarla! Así es. La mataría y la haría sufrir por meterse con el hombre equivocado.

Siguió esperando, y con la paciencia como su aliado, vió a su bello príncipe oscuro salir de la cabaña caminando con su porte tan imponente y varonil. Traía en su rostro la confianza y aquella sonrisa sádica que a ella le fascinaba y la derretía. Lo siguió a distancia con paso sigiloso y cuidadoso. Una de las habilidades que ella tenía era que poseía unos ojos que se adaptaban a la luz y la oscuridad, y que por supuesto tenían una vista perfecta, capaz de ver a varios kilometros de distancia como si viera algo a pocos metros.

Finalmente sucedió... ¿Qué sucedió? ¡ESO! La sucia humana había aparecido, con todo un ejercito que ahora rodeaba a Black y lo llenaban de balas. ¡Qué absurdo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a atacarlo con tan insignificantes armas! Por supuesto, nada de eso le hizo daño. Black mantenía aquella sonrisa diabólica imperturbable, y en un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano -no para la de cabellos azules- terminó acabando con cada humano que había osado atacarlo.

Solo quedaba Mai.

-Maldito... -dijo la mujer militar con infinito desprecio.

La cólera se apoderó de ella una vez más, y terminó usando una bazuca en contra del oscure ser. Sin embargo, sabía que no daría resultado, solo fue la ira lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, y una vez que el humo se disipó, se enfrentó a la horrible realidad: Black estaba incólume.

Trató de correr, no quería, pero lo hizo. Su vida no era solo de ella, Mai era la que lideraba el ejercito, y si moría todos perderían la esperanza.

Black terminó con una mano en el cuello de la mujer militar. Disfrutaba cada momento en que veía como ella regurgutaba sangre y su cabeza se tornaba de un espectacular color violeta. Él sonrió con un sadismo estremecedor y lleno de satisfacción. Mai poco a poco dejaba de forcejear como señal de su fenecimiento. Y luego...

La soltó.

Otra vez.

-¡¿P-Por qué?! -bramó ella tosiendo sangre.

Siempre era lo mismo. Una vez que estaba apunto de morir, él la dejaba viva. Era insoportablemente humillante.

-Porque tu eres mi juguete. -declaró.

Mai abrió los ojos de par a par totalmente pasmada. Luego vino una furia voraz.

-¡BASTARDO! -exclamó.

De repente, sacó un cuchillo que estaba escondida en su bota y trató de clavarsela.

Fue inútil.

El arma blanca terminó en el suelo, y Mai recibió un golpe en el estómago que otra vez le cortó el aire.

-Fue divertido, pero para la próxima intenta ser más creativa. Se te están acabando las ideas para matarme. -dijo en un tóno burlón y malicioso con aquella típica sonrisa que Mai aberraba.

-¡Eres un maldito!

Él simplemente rió.

-Nos veremos, Mai...

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a la mujer militar abatida y con una profunda impotencia.

Aún no podía ponerse de pie le tomaría un par de minutos recuperarse. ¿Con qué cara vería a sus subordinados? ¡Todos estaban muertos! ¡Todos! ¡Era una buena para nada! ¡Una completa inútil!

-Soy tan débil... -susurró aflijida.

-Lo eres...

Se escuchó muy cerca de ella. Mai levantó su mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de una niña de pelo largo y azul que no podía tener más de catorce años. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡Él aún podría estar cerca! -le advirtió.

La de cabellos azules lucía extrañamente serena. Su mirada jade se clavó sobre Mai como si la atravezara. La mujer militar se estremeció al sentir que los ojos de la niña se volvían oscuros y perturbadoramente coléricos.

En algún momento, la de cabellos azules había tomado el cuchillo que una vez sostuvo la mano de Mai. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Nunca más perseguirás a mi Black. -sentenció con una voz calmada y escalofriante.

-¿Pero qué...?

Una ráfaga rápida golpeó el rostro de Mai. Tenía las pupilas reducidas, y por un momento no supo lo que había pasado porque se había sumergido en un repentino momento de trance, pero cuando sus sentidos la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, de encontró con algo que la sobrecogió.

-B-Black... -dijo en un hilo de voz la de cabellos azules. Sus ojos se habían abierto de manera desmesurada, y casi sintió que sus pulmones habían dejado de trabajar el oxigeno.

Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Y menos tocandola...

Mai no entendía nada. El silencio era tortuoso y perturbador, especialmente para la que aún sostenía el cuchillo.

-¿P-Por q-qué...? -preguntó la de ojos color jade con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Por qué... me detuviste?

-Sueltalo. -ordenó Black con una voz que a la de cabellos azules le heló la sangre.

¿En qué momento había hecho acto de presencia? ¿En qué momento le había sostenido la muñeca para evitar que apuñalara a Mai? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que la manera tan mordaz, hostil y fría con la que la miraba hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara. Se sentía tan dolida por semejante indiferencia que no lo podía soportar, pero lo que realmente la abrumada era que hubiera regresado por ella, por Mai... ¡Por esa maldita que siempre se llevaba su atención!

-Sueltalo. -vovió a decir. Esta vez su voz fue terminante, como la advertencia inexorable de que sino lo hacía sería ella la que terminaría con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

Ella sintió el doloroso agarre de la mano de su amado presionar sobre su muñeca. Sino hacía lo que que le estaba ordenando seguramente perderia parte de su extremidad, pero eso no sería tan horriblemente lacerante como lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho en esos instantes. Aún así no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que él le decía. El objeto afilado terminó en el suelo otra vez.

-¿Quién eres? -la interrogó. -¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?

Ella sintió su corazón da un vuelco brusco. Sus ojos se engrandecieron nuevamente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Contesta. -se límitó a decir.

-Y-Yo... -tartamudeó. Estaba muy nerviosa e impactada, casi en shock. -E-Es... q-que...

No podía hablar, no con ese repentino primer acercamiento.

Black se impacientó. Podría matarla, pero era evidente que esa niña no era humana, y él solo odiaba a los humanos.

-Vete. -ordenó.

La de cabellos azules sintió varias puñaladas enterrarse en su pecho.

-Y no vuelvas.

Con eso ella lo entendió perfectamente. Black le estaba ordenando que no volviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Mai. No podía sentirse más devastada. Empezó a caminar para marcharse. Parecía muerta en vida. Él la odiaba, y lo peor... había salido en defensa de aquella mujer humana... Ella... ella... no podía... no podía...

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Hubo otro intervalo profundo, y esta vez los que habían quedado con el aire atascado en sus gargantas no fueron los mismos... Esta vez fue diferente...

La sangre empezó a caer con una pequeñas gotas carmín, luego vinieron los chorros abundantes, y finalmente el mar rojo se hizo presente. Toda ese líquido escarlata provocado por el frío acero de una bien afilada cuchilla enterrado bajo la infuencia de una ira vorás que terminó por envolver a cierta niña despechada. Y sí. La odiaba tan profundamente como el infinito mismo. Si ya ni siquiera podía gozar de su anónimo acecho al hombre que amaba, ella, Mai, no disfrutaría de la atención que él había elegido darle.

Mai no lo creyó, incluso el propio Black no lo creía. ¿Cómo había hecho ese movimiento posible? No. Ningún ser podía ser capaz de hacerlo. Nadie. Lo había evadido, había evadido a Black, lo había pasado y había llegado a Mai para clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho hasta el mango, por supuesto, ella murió a los pocos segundos, y lo único que quedó fue la sangre impregnada en el rostro extasiado de la de mirada color jade por el placer de verla perecer. Al fin lo había conseguido, había logrado matar a esa maldita bastarda.

Black reaccionó. Mai ya estaba muerta, pero en ese instante tenía más deseos de saber, de entender, de comprender lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos y no había podido discernir.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca nuevamente. Ella recién cayó en cuenta de la nueva cercanía que tenía con aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento. Y con eso se olvidó de que sus cáusticos celos se habían apoderado de ella por un instante y la habían impulsado a matar a ahora muerta.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -demandó saber.

Ella se sintió intimidada. Probablemente moriría, pero no le importaba. Nadie lo tendría. Él era de ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Siguió preguntando.

Su agarre fue mucho más fuerte que la primera vez. Sentía que su carne terminaría vuelto una gran masa deforme.

Dió un grito desgarrador.

-¡Contesta!

Lo miró con el dolor encarnado, no tanto por el físico sino por el que llevaba en su alma. Si iba a morir al menos haría cumpliendo uno de sus deseos más fervientes. Llevó su otra mano lentamente hasta el rostro del malvado ser... un poco... otro poco... y finalmente... sí... Lo tocó tan suave y cariñosamente como el amor desemfrenado que sentía por él se lo permitió. Acarició la piel inmáculada del rostro de Black Gokú. Ahora una sonrisa ahnelante se dibujó en ella. No obstante, sin importar lo que sintiera ella, no era lo mismo que sentía él. El de cabellos alborotados se limitaba a mirarla con una acritud sombría y escalofriante, casi con una irascibilidad contenida por no recibir una pronta respuesta de la fémina, y al mismo tiempo, con tal aversión y fastidido que solo le podía provocar aquel gesto que no entendía, pero que rechazaba inexorablemente.

Singuió sin hablar aún no salían vocablos de sus labios. Él seguía hiriendola con su mordacidad y frialdad, pero también era consciente de que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar cerca de él.

-Soy una maestra dimensional... -finalmente confesó.

Y con eso la primera pregunta ya estaba contestada. Ella simplemente había manipulado los espacios a su voluntad y con tan solo un paso había abierto un agujero de gusano que la condujo justo hacia donde estaba Mai, para tomar el cuchillo nuevamente y clavarselo en el pecho.

Hubo pausa. Solo quedaba una última pregunta por saciar. Pero el silencio era dueñlo del lugar otra vez, con la diferencia de que varias lágrimas brotaban del rostro afligido de la niña.

-Aunque me mates... -empezó a hablar otra vez. -No me arrepiento de lo que hice...

Lo que decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Black había notado en el rostro de ella que odiaba a Mai, la pregunta era, ¿por qué?

-Ya no podía soportarlo... No podía... Siempre la tenías cerca, siempre la tocabas, le dedicabas tu atención, tus miradas... y yo siempre tenía que soportar tener que ver como ella se llevaba todo lo que yo ansiaba de ti... -reveló con la voz quebrada. -¡La quería muerta! -gritó de repente. -¡MUERTA!

Él ni se inmutó.

-Tu eres todo lo que yo anhelo... eres mi todo... -continuó. -Yo... Yo...Yo te...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Black a tiró al suelo de manera brusca. Ella continuó llorando desconsolada. Sabía que a él no le importaba lo que acababa de confesarle, sabía que nunca significaría nada para él, pero al menos... al menos ella iba a morir en sus manos... iba a ser asesinada por él... y si así era... nada más le importaba...

Esperó su inminente final con la cabeza gacha y bañlada en lágrimas, pero extrañamente ese final tardó demasiado. Entonces se atrevió a alzar la mirada nuevamente y vio que su querido príncipe oscuro se estaba yendo caminando. No entendió aquel gesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le había perdonado la vida?

A pocos pasos de ella, Black se detuvo y giró medio cuerpo para mirarla de manera impasible.

-Tu me has quitado mi juguete, ahora te toca tomar su lugar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, impactada, con las pupilas dilatadas y una nueva sensación que en ese momento no supo decifrar, pero se trataba de un hormigueo agradable... renovador.

Él la miró fijamente otro rato y luego siguió su camino. La niña entendió ese gesto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se levantó y lo siguió.

Jamás se alejaría de él.

Fin.

 **N/A: Bien. Son las cinco de la mañana y como estoy hecha un zombi no corregí la ortografía, si hay errores por favor perdonenme.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Naturalmente es un OCxBlack**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión XD**

 **Por cierto la joven que aparece al principio solo aparece en esa escena. La única manera de saber quien es es leyendo mis otras historias, pues las entrelazo todas, y por supuesto este oneshot no es la excepción. El sujeto poderoso del que hablan Zamasu y Black existe. Y si quieren el contexto entero ya saben que hacer y sino, pues espero que hayan disfrutado del oneshot. Por sierto el resto de mis historias estan en mi otra cuenta "AnnaBlackBradbury" tuve que haer esta otra porque fanfiction no me permite entrar a esa cuenta y pues parece que tendré que subir todo de vuelta.**

 **Oh! Almost forget it! Tengo dos AMVs de mis historias "Extraña encrucijada" y "Tribulaciones" El nombre de los videos son "Kagome x Goku AMV" y "Hizoka vs Gon y un amor imposible AMV" El canal es "AMV Crack" Tiene una imagen de perfil de N° 18 de Dragon Ball Super XD. Please like and suscribe if you like the videos.**

 **Ahora sí! Bye Bye!**

 **Dejen reviews, please!**


End file.
